STARS Academy
by I.3.Mas y Menos
Summary: SYOC form inside. Your Oc has the marvelous chance to be taught the inns and outs of being a super hero or villan at the one and only STARS Acadeny, taught by none other than the Teen Titans, now just the Titans. CLOSED. Also, see if you can guess each reference after each chapter. R&R, no flames, and All. That. Jazz!
1. SYOC form

STARS Academy. A pristine and elaborate school for those with abnormal abilities or 'super-powers'. Here they are sent to learn an harnes their powers, along with training for becoming a Super Hero or Villan yourself. These classes are taught by the most wise and accomplished of hero's, the Teen Titans, now simply called the Titans. They founded the school to help those with powers they cannot explain or control. After they graduats they may join an existing group of Hero's or Villans, or go solo if they choose. Some may also form heir own groups if they wish, as long as their not in anyone else's city. The school can't be found by any normal human, and is located at the bottom of the ocean covered in a glass dome with gill-like mechanisims that, like a fish, suck out the air in the water and allow it to enter the dome, the carbon dioxide filtered around to creat more air. But enough air talk, lets get doen to the students. All super students must fill out this application form below to enter. We are looking for 3 girls and 3 boys for hero's, and the same goes for villans. We thank you for your time and hope to see you at STARS Academy soon. Remember, SATARS shine the brightest!

Entry form:

Real name:

Supername:

Nickname's (optional):

Gender:

Species (Alien, Meta-Human, Ware-something, etc.):

Race(Albino, Indian, Caucasion):

Appereance-

Skin tone:

Hair (Leingth, style, color, etc.):

Eyes (Shape, color, etc.) (Do they change color, if so, when. Explain):

Body type:

Height:

Weight:

Civilian clothes:

Superhero outfit:

Formal outfit:

Pajamas:

Special marks( Tottoo's, scars, etc.)

Glasses, Braces, etc.:

Personality-

Personality (Please be descriptive, not just a bunch of random words. Really describe them.):

Likes:

Dislikes:

Hobbies/activities:

Quirks:

Faults:

Sexuality (Streight, Bi, Gay, etc. I don't judge!):

Relationship status and thoughts on the matter:

Do they have a mental illness?:

Fears:

Secrets:

Favorite's-

Color:

Animal:

Song:

Disney Movie:

Book:

Regualr Movie:

Video Game:

Actor:

Insect:

Other-

What's their theme song?:

Why did they enroll?:

Are they a Hero or a Villan?:

Backstory (Again be descriptive, but please don't make they have a horrid backstory so awful they should come out bat-crap crazy and they only come out with the occasional nightmare and a smile. I hate it when that happens. Also, be practicle. If they are getting abused for years, why haven't they called the police or waited so long to run away, etc. Ask yourselfs if it makes sence before typing it please! Thank you!):

Nightmares? (Yes or no):

Mental status (1 to 10. 1 being sane, and 10 nbeing bat-crap-off-your-rocker-Joker-insane. Again, please be realistic.

Are they related to any of the teacher Titans, if so, how?:

Anything else i might've missed?:

Thank you for entering.

**Rules:**

**-No Mary-Sues or Gary-Sues**

**-No copying a character from a different fandom and changing a few small details up.**

**-Only post in PM, I don't want this taken off. If you don't have an account, tough luck kid.**

**-If you read these rules put "SYOC STARS ~:!+!:~" in the subject-box and at the bottom of your form.**

**-Please have fun with this, and don't give me generic "Joe Bob's" with nothing to them. Only 6 slots remain! OOOh! please submit!**

**-No ties to the Justice League please, now your guy can be a Martian or have a Green Lantern Power Ring, but please don't make them live with them or have been mentoured by them. If the Titans have no leads to JLA, than I won't either.**

**- Have fun and stay cool, bros!**

_**Love and Butterfly Kisses, I.3 Mas y Menos**_

_**p.s. Tell mum to bugger off.**_

You get awesome points of you got that reference!


	2. Tim's beginning

Warm golden light poured throug the blue sheers over the large windows and filled the room with an odd aqua tint as a figure shifted in her bed. Soon sleeping seemed to not be an option as she was already awake and a morning person, and she gave up on trying to sleep, sitting up in her bed and stretching her sleep-stiff limbs like a cat.

The girl was tall and thin with thick, unruly brown hair that looked, at the moment, like a rat had made its home there. Her skin was slightly pale, but not ashen, and she was lithe and thin with the curves of two peas on an ironing board. Her mouth opened wide in a yawn showing off her silver braces with the green colored power chain. Her eyes, now cracked open, were large and colored very odd. Her left eye was electric green, and her right was a light, early morning sky blue. The mystery girl was also clad in a pair of fuzzy, neon green pants with little navy blue dots and a matching green tank-top. Her fingernails were chipped and tough, and her hands and feet were calloused like leather. Her name was Timantha Jordon, Tim to her friends if she had any, but better known as Rouge. Her power, stretching and morphing into the crowd, whatever the crowd may be. No wonder she was always forgotten at school.

"Tim, get out of bed, get ready for school." she told herself, slugging out of bed and reaching for the edges of her tank top. She hates September mornings, to cold for her liking. She quickly shifted out of her warm, fuzzy pajamas and straight into her long jeans, long sleeved, orange sweater and black, knee-high boots. She walked into the bathroom, applying deoderant and doing her buisness. As she brushed her teeth and changed her rubber bands on her braces, she stared at her unruly hair. She could morph herself into anything and anyone, stretch around the world and tap her own shoulder, and squeeze between two phone book pages, but she could not get her hair to un-friz!She tried to run a brush through it. SNAP! THe bruse broke, half in her hand, half in her hair. Tim sighed, so much for that brush, they needed to steel-plate those things to make them last longer. She threw it into the pile of other broken hair brushes in the trash can and went back to her rumpled room.

She sneaked a glance at the clock. 7:30. This got her rear in gear as she sprinted into action, pushing all her bathroom things into her bathroom box, as she called it, and running downstairs with the box and her backpack in hand. She dropped them near the door along with her other dark navy blue suitcase full of clothes and such, and made a B-line for the kitchen. Banana, Nutella, Cheerios. Put them together and what have you got? Bippidy-Boppidy-Breakfast. Tim quickly smeared Nutella on her peeled banana, dunking it in the Cheerios box to coat it and scarfed it down on her way to the living room to check the time again. 7:40. Crap! The first day of school starts at 8:00! She'd miss the plane!

Snatching up everything she had, her suitcase, her bathroom box (basically a small duffle-bag full of bathroom things), and her string-tie backpack full of stuff (her phone, her IPod with already loaded Avengers fanfiction, a small bag of Cheerios, The Lion King of DVD, etc.), she ran out the door and hopped onto her scooter with the little baby U-Haul taped to the back, speeding away to the Airport station. Thank god she lived close. As she neared the station, she felt her heart leap. Here she was, about to go to STARS Academy with the big boys! Yesterday she was a lowly little freak living alone in Jump City, not a friend in the world. Today she was going to a school full of people like herself. People who wouldn't judge her for her powers or anything! People, like her. Hiding an excited giggle, she chained up her white scooter to a nearby pole and grabbed her suitcases, rushing off to her new life.

She entered with ease, watching the many faces that would become her classmates, and chose and empty row of seats near the back. As she stuck her stuff up on the overhead rack, she snatched her bag out and plugged her music in, resting her head on the cold window. She soon drifted off to the pounding of Marylin Manson's This Is Halloween, and soon woke up later to Shanya Twang's Honey, I'm Home. As she woke, she noticed 3 things. 1. she was underwater, 2. she had accidently morphed back to her origional form while she was asleep, and 3. there were 2 strangers sitting beside her. Great.

**Thanks for reading, hope you like it and enjoy! Please Submit! PM only! See chap. 1 for the details if you haven't already (Though I don't see how you couldn't since you had to go through it to get here, but maybe you just skipped over it to get to here, although why would you do that, it's unreasonably odd, and I'm rambling... sorry) Please submit, R&R if you like, and send 'em in! **

_**Could be dangerous-SH (I.3. Mas y Menos)**_

;)


End file.
